


Falling

by Run_you_clever_weasley



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Confused Mylène Haprèle, Episode: s01 Origines | Origins Parts 1-2, First Kiss, Probably ooc, Short, Titles are hard, terrible title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_you_clever_weasley/pseuds/Run_you_clever_weasley
Summary: Basically just how Mylène feels during this episode, plus a bit extra at the end.
Relationships: Ivan/Mylène
Kudos: 1





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Fandom for helping me, I have a sucky memory even though I watched this episode TWO HOURS AGO. Anyways, enjoy!

She was terrified, absolutely terrified.   
Worse than that, she was confused. 

Everything seemed to go by in a blur. Stoneheart... was he really an evil version of Ivan? How was that possible?   
Could Ladybug really save Paris? Could she... could she save Ivan?

She was being whisked away, and she was confused, and **ohgod** she was **veryhighupindeed**...

She was surprised she hadn’t fainted yet. She hated heights. She hoped Ladybug was saving the day. She probably was, but she was too confused and scared to even see clearly.   
  
A parachute? What was Ladybug going to do with... what?  
She was kissing Stoneheart. Or Ivan. Or both. It was only a few seconds, but it was... terrifying? Amazing? Overwhelming? 

It made her feel like she was falling. Wait, she _was_ falling! And so was Ivan! And now she was with Ladybug, and now they were on the ground again. Thank god, the ground.

* * *

She and Ivan both watched the heroes swing away. To say she had had an insane day would be an understatement.   
Ivan turned to her. She looked into his eyes, blushing. 

She didn’t even notice when they both leaned forward, and kissed.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, please leave a kudos and comment. I also write fic for a bunch of other fandoms, mainly Doctor Who.


End file.
